


Sweet Surprise

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Yoki brings food back to the group and inadvertently raises everyone's spirits.





	

Yoki approached them carrying a bag of supplies and Scar's stomach rumbled. It would be the first they'd eaten in two days.  
  
There were some tins of fish and a few raw potatoes, an apple to split and a torn hunk of bread. Scar didn't ask how the man had gotten it, only thanked him for thinking of all of them, especially the young girl who'd joined up with them.  
  
Yoki reached into his pocket and handed out some pieces of taffy and Mei furrowed her brow at the stuff.  
  
“What's this?” she asked as her panda looked over her shoulder, both of them looking curiously at the wrapped treat.  
  
“Candy, child! Don't you have candy where you're from?”  
  
Her eyes went wide. “I come from a very poor village, I've never even seen candy before!” She hurriedly unwrapped the taffy and popped it into her mouth. Scar watched her with a small grin, smacking her lips as she chewed.  
  
“Candy is _amazing!_ ” she cried. She quickly passed a piece to her panda who hurriedly agreed.  
  
Yoki chuckled. “Well, that's to got to help morale a little around here, don't you agree?” he asked Scar.  
  
He only nodded, still smiling at the sight of their foreign friends enjoying their first taste of candy.


End file.
